


Passages

by zarahjoyce



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Sentai - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘i don’t kiss people i don’t like.’ so that means… you must like me, right?” Snippets about Hikaru and Urara. Slight spoilers from ep 19 upwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of dumping everything into one fic but it’s getting absurdly lengthy, so it’ll come in parts :3

1\. As a frog, he only had a vague notion of the passage of time; before he knew it, it had been years since he was turned and only his magic prevented him from aging and dying as normal frogs were wont to. Smoky had long since retreated into the lamp, seemingly never to be summoned by his master again. How could Sungel do it, when his digits had long since been changed into absurdly delicate limbs?  
  
However, despite everything Sungel was content. He had no qualms over the duration nor aftereffects of his spell for as long as Raigel remained sealed and punished for his unforgivable deeds.

He was at peace.

Then his quiet world was upturned when five humans barged into the cave without warning, and among them was--  
  
\-- _Magician of the Blue!_  
  
His heart leapt.  
  
What were they--?  
  
2\. He had hopped onto her hand, intending to warn her, warn _them,_ of what horror they were venturing into. It was obvious from their conversation that they headed inside the cave without knowing what it was for.  
  
 _be careful! if your actions awaken raigel--_  
  
But even before he had the chance to form a mental bond with her, she was suddenly shrieking and shaking him loose, and he was unceremoniously thrown to the ground while she rolled away from him.   
  
 _whose fault is it that i have a phobia of frogs?_  
  
Had Sungel the ability to groan, he would have. He croaked instead.  
  
 _this would make things more difficult, then._  
  
3\. They had taken Smoky with them, and he followed the five magicians to the best of his abilities. He'd witnessed first-hand how they fought with passion, resolution, and courage, but also with recklessness and carelessness that made them vulnerable and open to attacks. Had he not foreseen Garim the Gremlin's plan, the Magician of the Blue would have ended up hurt - something he prevented because it was the right thing to do.  
  
Because she was the key to his return.  
  
Raigel was taken, and it was only a matter of time before he was awakened.  
  
Sungel needed to revert to his true form, and soon.  
  
He needed _her.  
  
_ _kiss me, kero._  
  
Looking over the Magician of the Pink's shoulder, he noticed that she was looking around soon after he had spoken.  
  
He croaked in satisfaction.  
  
The mental bond was formed. Now, it was only a matter of time.  
  
4\. Her phobia of frogs - of _him_ \- hurt his pride more than it should have. For such a delicate-looking magician, she expended a formidable amount of energy trying to deflect him.  
  
Perhaps in the future, he would ask her why she was so afraid of such a harmless little creature.  
  
(and, to be quite honest, he didn't think his amphibian form to be especially _hideous_. he had not huge warts nor venomous colorings. he was adorable, damnit - and the magician of the pink agreed with him.)  
  
Still, he hopped after her, persistent in his efforts, because only through her kiss would he be free of his current form.  _splagel help me!_  
  
(had this involved the magician of the pink, perhaps he would have reverted long ago. yet, since it did not--)  
  
 _hop! hop! hop!_  
  
5\. He was fading. A drop from that height, in his amphibian state, had damaged his soft bones and fragile organs, and his magic could not protect him from the wounds he had sustained.  
  
Yet he felt himself being softly lifted, and it was _her,_ the Magician of the Blue. Up close he could see just how affected she was by his sorry state. She willingly touched him now despite her phobia and she was whispering her apologies and _crying,_ and he tapped into their mental bond with all the energy he could muster:  
  
 _kiss me, kero._  
  
He closed his eyes, knowing that it was futile because she was afraid, she detested frogs, he was going to die--  
  
\--when suddenly he felt the touch of lips brushing against his skin as she willingly gave him what he desperately sought. In that moment he felt his magic surge up and around him, and like a burst of sunshine he shot out of her hand and--  
  
 _i properly received your kiss._  
  
 _thank you._

Her look of utter shock and confusion was something he could never forget, even if he wanted to.

(he didn't.)

6\. What was this? Why was it that she seemed to be against the idea of him staying in her home? Where was her kindness, her deep gentleness and affection that had earlier saved him from his fate?  
  
 _'i don't kiss people i don't like.' so that means... you must like me, right?_  
  
Even _he_ was surprised but how arrogant his words sounded - but he had enough presence of mind to dodge her slap when it came.  
  
There was something about her that made him want to push her buttons, and it amused him to see just how well she responded to him.  
  
Despite her element, she could be just as fiery as the Magician of the Red.  
  
 _sorry, sorry, i overdid it with the teasing._  
  
Sungel - no, _Hikaru_ smiled.  
  
How very interesting.  
  
7\. The very next morning, he had awoken as soon as the sun made itself known. How wonderful its warmth was on his skin, and he could feel his magic simmering beneath.  
  
 _hikaru-sensei?_  
  
It took him a few moments to realize that he was being called. Hikaru was his name, and he was their teacher.

Sungel was his Magitopian name - and he was not in Magitopia.  
  
 _hikaru-sensei?  
  
_ He turned and smiled. She was standing behind him, looking uncertain and determined at the same time. How she managed to pull that off, he wasn't quite sure.  
  
 _breakfast is ready._  
  
 _oh? you're inviting me? this just proves that you_ do _like me, right?_  
  
Her brows drew together, and he laughed before she could utter another word. _i look forward to having breakfast._ _it has been quite a while since i was invited to partake a proper meal.  
  
_ Wordlessly, she drew one of the chairs back before moving towards the opposite side _._ _the others aren't awake yet, but i'm sure they won't mind if you ate ahead of them.  
  
_ He sat on his designated spot and filled his plate while she poured him his cup of tea, and when he bit into bread for the first time in fifteen years, he couldn't help his sigh of contentment.  
  
 _it's good._  
  
She brightened considerably. _is it? i baked it myself._  
  
 _i'm not surprised. urara-chan is good at many things, aren't you?_ He dimpled at her, and red spots colored her cheeks before she glared at him and rose from her chair.  
  
 _stop teasing me and eat, hikaru-sensei. i'll refill your tea._  
  
She didn't give him a chance to point out that his tea hadn't even been emptied yet before storming out of the magic room.

_guess i overdid it again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for ep-22.

8\. _ne, ne, ne! houka didn’t imagine it, right? i heard you say it, right?_  
  
 _houka-chan—_  
  
 _you really_ did _call hikaru-sensei an_ enemy of women, _didn’t you?_  
  
Hikaru paused midway through the invisible passage. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop on the conversation, and yet—  
  
He caught his breath, and dared not to move a muscle. This was something he wondered about, himself.  
  
A loud sigh. _yes i did. i did! but only because—_  
  
 _because… what? ah urara-chan, don’t make me wait! mou!_  
  
 _it’s just… it’s because he seems like the type of person who make women everywhere fall for him, but won’t love them in return._  
  
Hikaru frowned. It wasn’t his place to feel infuriated - after all, this conversation was definitely not meant for his ears. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder where, exactly, did Urara get this horrible idea about him. Was it an impression his teasing left on her?

Regret, he realized, left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
 _oh? is that how you see him?_  
  
 _i— don’t know. maybe. anyway, it doesn’t really matter why i said it. i was only looking out for you, after all._  
  
 _well… you really don’t need to, you know? i can take care of myself. besides, shouldn’t i be the one looking out for you?_  
  
 _houka-chan—_  
  
 _so just trust me, all right? especially when i tell you that hikaru-sensei… isn’t the type to hurt anyone - especially women._  
  
 _how can you be so sure?_  
  
 _how can_ you?  
  
 _it’s just— i don’t know. i just have this feeling. or maybe it’s his features, and his built, and just— everything about him. he’s dangerous to women, houka-chan - you need to be careful._  
  
 _well, i happen to think his features and built and just everything about him is like... morning and sunshine! so pure and warm and inviting! what’s his true name again? sungel? it’s very apt, isn’t it?_  
  
 _houka-chan! you need to be serious about these things!_  
  
 _i am being serious! besides, are you saying that you think someone from magitopia isn’t trustworthy at all?_  
  
 _w-well—_  
  
 _or maybe you’re saying all those negative things about him because you’re still angry he stole your first kiss. ne, u~ra~ra-chan?_  
  
Now disbelief began to take the place of his indignation.  
  
First kiss?  
  
Him?  
  
 _of course not! i’m not— it doesn’t count! besides, he was a frog that time, so technically he wasn’t—_  
  
Then something - or someone - unceremoniously bumped into his back and shoved him forward until he was  standing at the Magic Room, with the two women blinking owlishly at him - as if they didn’t know who or what he was.  
  
 _mou, hikaru-sensei, what were you doing blocking the—hrmdrmhj!!!  
  
_Hikaru clamped his hand firmly on Kai’s mouth and smiled at both Houka and Urara’s fantastically astonished faces. _i wish to start our lesson early today. can either of you go and fetch your brothers?_  
  
He wasn’t even surprised to see Urara  quickly volunteer to do as he’d asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always found it disappointing that Houka and Urara never did talk about Hikaru, nor did the show address fully the fact that Houka was a bit interested in him herself towards the beginning :c I wanted more magical sister bonding time, goddamnit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably post ep 24 and heavy spoilers for ep 26.

9\. His room in the Ozu household wasn't anything grand or big. Hikaru didn't mind; he had no right to. After all, technically he _was_ imposing on them, even if he was teaching them everything he knew in return. He was more than grateful that the siblings were content to share everything they had with him.  
  
(they weren't much, truth be told. more than once did he see urara and makito talking in hushed tones, both wearing grim expressions. he knew, even without them telling him anything, that they were talking about their household expenses, and how their income and budget wasn't enough to cover for everything.  
  
he wished he could help, but he didn't know _how._ in magitopia all his needs were provided for; and yet here, in the surface world--  
  
everything was so complicated here.)  
  
Sighing, he pushed the door open - and paused. There on his nightstand was a small white paper bag, neatly tied with a golden bow.  Lifting it, he found a folded note beneath.  
  
 _thank you for saving my brother._  
  
Hikaru smiled. There was no signature, but there was no mistaking the sweet gesture, either. Only one in the household could ever be so thoughtful.  
  
Intrigued, he pulled open the bag and found a dozen or so circular things inside it. He took one and, enamored by the aroma, bit into it.  
  
He had never tasted anything so heavenly.  
  
(everything's so complicated here.)  
  
10\. The next morning, he wasn't surprised to see that she was awake like he was. Coffee was already brewing; it awakened his senses better than the morning air did.  
  
(he didn't realize he would like it over tea until he'd tasted it.)  
  
 _good morning, hikaru-sensei.  
  
good morning, urara. _  
  
She smiled at him and he at her, and it was so very painfully _normal_ that he wished--  
  
\--no, no. He couldn't.  
  
 _thank you for your gift yesterday. i properly received them.  
  
_ Her smile widened. _i'm glad. i didn't know if you'd like chocolate chip cookies but i had to--  
  
oh, is that what they're called?  
  
you didn't know?_  
  
He stirred his coffee. _there are so many wonderful things in the surface world that magitopia lacks. urara's cookies, unfortunately, are among them._ Hikaru paused. _but you didn't have to thank me for saving tsubasa. as your sensei, i would have done the same thing for you. for any of you - if and when necessary._  
  
She blinked, and her expression softened. _thank you, hikaru-sensei. but i'm hoping you won't have to, ever again. and i know my siblings know better than want you to prove it to them.  
  
_ He smiled. _just the kindness that one would expect from miyuki-san's children._  
  
Unexpectedly, she stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm. _but let's not talk anymore about it, ne? not over breakfast, at least. your eggs are getting cold._  
  
He didn't know it then, but it was the first of many, _many_ normal mornings between them.  
  
11\. He didn't realize he had never witnessed Urara's anger at someone else firsthand - not until Smoky decided to do something foolish and actually earned it.  
  
 _smoky will be staying here!_ _punishment for your prank!_ _stay home and think about what you did!_  
  
\--ah, Smoky. Predictably, the magic cat tried to deny any wrongdoing on his part; when that tactic failed, he resorted to appealing to his master to reverse the punishment that the 'second daughter' had given him.  
  
Hikaru knew better. The holes now marring the Mandora Boy's leaves were proof of Smoky's guilt; he'd be foolish to ignore them.  
  
(just as he'd be foolish to go against Urara when even her brothers - holders of legendary and infinite powers borne from courage - were more than just a little bit afraid of her now.)  
  
 _urara is right to scold you. you have no defense this time.  
  
_ He didn't even have to look at her to _feel_ her approval.  
  
12\. The stench of Smoky's going-away 'present' didn't even bother him; he was used to it, somewhat. It came with being the master of a foolish and playful cat.  
  
But it bothered him how forlorn and downcast she was, now.  
  
It bothered him that she was more bothered by Smoky's sudden departure than he was.  
  
 _and here I thought he'd finally learned how to behave.  
  
finally?  
  
_ And he told her about how he came to 'adopt' Smoky.  
  
 _don't worry. he's ran away so many times before, but he always comes back.  
  
_ It was meant to soothe her; this had happened so often before that Hikaru lost the will to count them all. Three hours were not too short a time for the cat to come to his senses and return to the lamp on his own.  
  
He always did.  
  
 _but... smoky was crying.  
  
_...was he? Hikaru turned to her, realizing that he didn't notice what she did. _Was_ the magical cat capable of tears?  
  
 _i'm going to look for him._  
  
The simple statement - and her subsequent exit from the Magic Room - was enough to startle him. Why? Weren't his words enough to comfort her? Did she not believe in him?  
  
Better yet - wasn't she mad at Smoky before? Then why the concern over him now?

He'd been her teacher for quite some time now, yet he felt as though he had yet to fully understand her depths.  
  
 _urara...?_  
  
13\. If he was startled before, it came nowhere near what he felt after two things:  
  
First was after she'd engulfed him - and Smoky - in a hug, overjoyed that that cat was saved by Hikaru's timely appearance. She'd then vouched for Smoky's innocence, though there was no need for it - he already knew, having seen Vancuria's admittance of impersonating Smoky to fool them all.  
  
Second was after she'd grabbed the magic lamp from his hands and performed an attack with Smoky similar to his own, with all the power and confidence one would expect from a Heavenly Saint: _smoky blue shining attack!_  
  
In all his years of being Smoky's master, not once had he seen the magic cat voluntarily do an attack in combination with another soldier. And piloting Travelion, no less! And yet--

\--and yet within a day, she was able to inspire in Smoky a kind of loyalty that could, perhaps, rival what the cat felt towards his master.  
  
If Hikaru's gaze lingered on her for seconds more than it should, he'd rationalize that he was just thinking how each of the Ozu siblings were growing not only in strength but in spirit, right before his very eyes.  
  
 _that's great, urara. you might also create a new legend._  
  
He took a sip of his coffee and smiled.  
  
Just as one would expect from Blagel's own daughter.


End file.
